La niña que me llena el alma
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Willas Tyrell recuerda que existe una canción que dice que no es correcto asignarle nombre a la felicidad, pero su felicidad lleva el nombre de Sansa Stark y no se arrepiente de ello.


**La niña que me llena el alma**

 **Por** _ **Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego es propiedad de George R. R Martin.

 _Este fic participa del Amigo Invisible #4 del Foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"._

 **Para:** Ita.

 **Dedicatoria:** Quería escribir sobre Shireen pero mis musas se fueron de viaje con el personaje. Y como no quería dejarte esperando mucho más, decidí meterme a husmean en tus gustos y experimentar con Willas. Por allí vi que te gustaba en pareja con Sansa y espero que la historia sea de tu agrado. No tiene nada que ver con las maravillas que sueles escribir tú pero va con mucho cariño. En fin, ¡espero que te guste tanto como a mí escribirlo!

 **Imagen de:** Mariana (greenlilies).

* * *

Lo poco que conoce de su prometida es a través de pergaminos que llegan desde Desembarco del Rey, entre alas negras como la noche, lacre dorado con el símbolo de la rosa de su casa y caligrafía garabateada en la penumbra de la noche. Él calma la ansiedad jugando a formarla dentro de su pensamiento, juntando las pequeñas pinceladas de su personalidad y permitiendo que su imaginación vuele.

Su abuela acostumbra enviarle cartas tanto como las circunstancias le permiten. La mayoría de éstas no dicen la gran cosa, pero le ayudan a guardar la esperanza de que muy pronto tendrá lugar la celebración.

«El pajarito es tan bello que parece nacido bajo la caricia del sol de primavera —Willas recuerda que así comienza la carta recibida desde Desembarco del Rey. El pajarito es una sutil metáfora para referirse a Sansa de la casa Stark, para no sembrar sospechas en la Corte Real—. Sus plumas son de un castaño rojizo y sus ojos azules parecen hablar por sí solos. El corazón del pajarito está tan herido que necesita de una mano gentil que le haga olvidar cada una de sus penurias.»

Pero las cartas que más relatan son las de su hermana Margaery.

Sansa Stark es una muchacha amante de la poesía, se deleita con la música de los bardos, cantar las canciones que hablan sobre galantes caballeros que rescatan a nobles damas y contar anécdotas debajo de las mantas hasta quedarse dormida. Le asegura que será una buena consorte y una madre cariñosa.

Y el deseo más ferviente de su corazón es formar un hogar, con una esposa con la que pueda envejecer sin temerle a la muerte, e hijos que corran de un lado hacia el otro, llenando las habitaciones con travesuras y risas.

Atrás quedaron los anhelos de que su nombre fuera conocido en cada rincón de los Siete Reinos hasta el punto de inspirar las canciones de los bardos y hacer suspirar tanto a doncellas de noble cuna como a las más humildes. Los dioses se burlaron de sus anhelos cuando enviaron a aquel condenado caballo para aplastarle la pierna. No existe día en que Willas maldiga el instante en que se dejó convencer por su padre.

«La mayoría de muchachos no sabe justar la primera vez que se inscriben en un torneo. Solamente necesitas una armadura, una capa ondeante con nuestro estandarte y la gloria caerá sobre ti —fueron las palabras orgullosas de su señor padre y, ante tal prometedor futuro, Willas no fue capaz de negarse—. Mi primogénito colocará el nombre de nuestra casa en cada boca.»

Mace Tyrell no se equivocó.

El nombre de su casa se mantuvo por mucho tiempo en la boca de cada habitante del Dominio y de las tierras más allá. Durante mucho tiempo se comentó que Willas, joven e inexperto, fue desmontado por el gran Oberyn Martell y, como consecuencia, perdió tanto la justa como una pierna.

«Y ahora me encuentro aquí. Viendo cómo los dioses se burlan de mí entregándole la gloria a mi hermano Loras y la habilidad de la espada a Garlan —Pero aquello no lo entristece del todo porque él sigue siendo el primogénito y quien gobernará Altojardín cuando su padre deje el mundo. Por esa razón le entregan a Sansa Stark como prometida y, posteriormente, como esposa—. Yo la haré feliz. La haré tan feliz como jamás lo fue en su vida. Después de todo, ¿qué es una pierna atrofiada comparada con el dolor de perder a su familia?»

Según tiene entendido, primeramente perdió a su padre cuando su propia espada descendió sobre su cabeza y la hizo rodar por los escalones del Septo de Baelor; sus hermanos pequeños murieron cuando los Hijos de Hierro redujeron su hogar a cenizas; su madre y hermano mayor murieron cuando se violentaron las sagradas leyes de hospitalidad; y su otra hermana pequeña había desaparecido desde la muerte de su padre, aunque a la Reina le gusta esparcir el rumor que aún sigue en su poder.

Él se encargará de hacer desaparecer tan anegado dolor de su mirada índigo y de su piel aterida. Aniquilará las penas ancladas en su corazón, a base de caricias aterciopelas y atenciones que la harán sentir más reina de lo que Joffrey Baratheon consiguió jamás.

«En su vida jamás volverá a tener lugar el invierno, siempre será primavera —Es una promesa silenciosa orquestada dentro de su mente. Una promesa para su futura esposa y para sí mismo—. Cabalgaremos buscando el amanecer, pasearemos por el Río Mander y le regalaré su propio halcón para enviar correspondencia a donde desee. Nada le faltará.»

Willas Tyrell se sorprende al encontrarse perdidamente enamorado de una muchacha que ni siquiera conoce personalmente. Se sorprende al comprender que él no se está enamorando de las flores de Sansa, de lo aparentemente superficial, de la belleza que se finge en el exterior. Se sorprende al constatar que poco a poco se va enamorando de sus raíces, de su dolor, de la crónica empañada de su pasado que la transforma en lo que es hoy en día.

Recuerda que existe una canción que dice que no es correcto asignarle nombre a la felicidad, pero su felicidad lleva el nombre de Sansa Stark y no se arrepiente de ello.


End file.
